Beast Machines: Hunter and Prey series
by SlugLady28
Summary: An upgraded Wildrose rejoins the Maximals in their fight for Cybertron. She soon forms a small bond with Savage Noble, but when Megatron sends one of the Universe's most psychotic bounty hunters after them, the two organics must struggle to survive.
1. Back in Black

I do not own Beast Machines

Wildrose © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

Ch.1 Back in Black

Rattrap runs down the streets of Cybertron, with Nightscream flying close behind him. They turned a corner of a building as Vehicon Cycle drones chase after them.

"Last time I follow you!" Nightscream yells.

"Oh, shut up and keep flyin', kid! Hey--I think we can loose dem dis way!" Rattrap turns into an alley. Nightscream follows as Rattrap opens a door and they both race inside, slamming the door behind them. They silent themselves inside the room. To their relief, the cycle drones turn into the alley and pass the closed door.

When the buzzing of drones disappears, Rattrap feels around the wall until he finds a switch. He hits the button for the lights. As the room lights up, Rattrap and Nightscream can't help but gasp at the contents of the room.. The metallic-grey room is filled with rows of large tubes with designs and doors similar to that of stasis pods-- most of them, destroyed.

"Where are we?" Nightscream asks as he begins walking down the row of tubes.

"Hmm… Looks like a cryogenics lab…guess Megatron already found dis place…" Rattrap inspects a destroyed tube.

As he does, Nightscream keeps walking down the row. "And _**what**_ is a cryogenics lab doing on Cybertron?"

"It's used to keep organic matter frozen dat we find on other planets… Stuff dat wouldn't survive on Cybertron, anyway…" Rattrap sighs, and feels a tinge of nostalgia from his short-lived career as an explorer on the Axalon.

Nightscream stops at the end of the row "Hey! This one isn't destroyed!" Nightscream rubs his claws over the glass to clear the fog. Rattrap stops inspecting the tube and looks up, towards the bat. Nightscream squints at the tube "What in the…? There's something inside."

Rattrap walks over "It's probably just a plant or somethin'. 'Wonder how Megatron miss dis one..."

Nightscream stares at the tube "Oh, I've seen plants and _**that**_ is _**not**_ a plant."

Rattrap walks in front of the tube and gasps."What in da name of Gouda?!" Nightscream was right. That was no plant. "It's... _**WILDROSE?!**_"

Rattrap stares at the young Dinobot clone, sitting frozen and unconcious in the cryogenic chamber. Her clothing is different: A black suit of some sort. The cloth is torn and her hair was messed up, as if she had been in a struggle. Her eyes are closed, but her face is scrunched up in pain and anger. Rattrap puts a hand on the chamber sadly.

"Who?" Nightscream asks.

"Old friend from da Beast Wars…But she's suppose ta be on Earth." Rattrap suddenly squeezes his claws into a fist. "I am Transformed!" Rattrap transforms and his visor drops. His tail plugs into the side of the chamber and the temperature rises on the the control panel. "You go watch out for drones. I'm gonna get her out of dere!"

Nightscream pats over to the door and listens carefully for any sounds. "How do you even know that she's alive in there?"

"Oh, she's alive." The chamber door opens as the ice melts away. "Dere ain't a lot of things dat can off-line dis girl…" He slowly pulls Wildrose out of chamber. Ice crack and breaks of her form as Wildrose is moved from the chamber and laid down on the floor. She is still covered in frost and her skin is very pale. "C'mon lizard lady..." Rattrap watches for a moment. Two of Wildrose's fingers slightly twitch. "Yes! Nightscream! Give me a hand, we need ta take her back ta base!"

Nightscream walks towards Rattrap as the rat changes back to beast mode.

Then the familiar buzzing is heard. The mechs falter as the door blasts open by Cycle drones. The drones slide in and aim their guns at the two Maximals.

"Stand back." Nightscream transforms and activates his sonic scream. The sonic waves rip through the drones and shake the lab.

Wildrose's eye twitches at the sound. Her hand begins to curl into a fist.

Nightscream destroys a few more drones before ceasing his attack. He coughs hoarsely "There's too many!"

"Den we are Swiss-cheese." Rattrap and Nightscream back up slowly. Rattrap glances back at Wildrose. He grins as she slowly sits up into a crouching position. "Ha ha! Wild, your—"

Rattrap becomes silent.

Wildrose is still very pale and shivers with cold. Droplets of water fall off her form and hit the ground. Wildrose's eyes open slowly… they shine with a neon green colour.

"Aw _**no**_." Rattrap whispers. "Move it kid."

"What?"

"I said—" Rattrap grabs Nightscream's arm as Wildrose bares her fangs. "—_**MOVE**_!!" Rattrap pulls Nightscream out of the way just as Wildrose leaps toward the crowd, snarling. She passes the two maximals and dives head first into the army of drones.

The drones fire. Wildrose pulls up a force field between her and the drones and smashes into the bikes. Rattrap and Nightscream lean against the wall as the raptor girl viciously pulls the drones apart, roaring all the way. Rattrap eyes the door. "Move it or lose it, kid!" Rattrap scampers out the door while Wildrose is distracted with the drones.

"Wait! Rattrap!!" Nightscream runs after Rattrap. Once outside, he switches to beast-mode and flies after the rat. He catches up quickly "Your just going to leave her?!"

"Trust me on this, kid, a berserk Wildrose is a bad Wildrose. We just need ta get away until she cools off… or wait until she hunts us down and rips out our circuits though our--"

"Rattrap lookout!"

Rattrap turns in time to see a brown flash pounce on him. Rattrap and Wildrose slam into the metal pavement. Nightscream transforms again and prepares to attack as Wildrose snarls down at Rattrap and stretches back her tensed, clawed hand. She sniffs his face as Rattrap trembles.

"N-nice lizard…" Rattrap whimpers and closes his eyes. He waits for Wildrose's claws to sink into his spark.

"…_**Rattrap**_!?" Rattrap opens his optics and looks up at Wildrose. Her eyes were back to their normal blue with reptilian pupils-- which were currently gawking at him. Wildrose immediately gets of the rat and stands. "I-- sorry. Your scent's changed so much, I didn't recognize you!…What the _**slag**_ happened to your body?" As Wildrose stands up, Rattrap notices her own changes. More then her clothing, but her height and figure had changed. Her posture was less animalistic and more human. The hoarseness of her voice was almost completely gone. Even her words were less… _**Dinobotish.**_

Rattrap returns the confused look. "Me? What happened ta _**me?!**_ _**You're**_ supposed ta be on Earth! You're a _**foot**_ taller den before! You almost _**KILLED ME!! **_And all you can say is "sorry, you smell different"?!" Rattrap's eye twitched and he jabs his finger at her "What happened ta _**YOU!!?**_"

Wild cocks her head and glares down at the rat. "…Does your temper increase as your height decreases?"

Rattrap throws up his arms "UHG!! It's like talkin' ta a saurian shaped _**FIREWALL**_!"

Nightscream coughs "Uh heellooo? Very-confused-non-beast-wars-bot over here!" Nightscream gives a small wave as the two turn to him "Will someone please explain to me what's going on?"

Wildrose ignores Nightscream and turns back to Rattrap "…Whose the new kid?"

"Nightscream- Wildrose. Wildrose-Nightscream." Rattrap introduces. He shoots Wildrose a nasty look "Try not ta scare him into stasis, okay?"

"I'm making no promises." Wildrose grunts and folds her arms over her chest.

Rattrap sighs. He turns to Nightscream "Sorry kid. Don't let Wild's mood get ta ya. She's usually very polite…when she's asleep—ow! Hey!" Rattrap recoils and rubs the shoulder Wildrose had just slapped.

"I got attacked by those drones and tossed into that cryo-chamber." Wildrose looks around boredly "What happened here?"

Rattrap rubs his shoulder and lets out a bitter laugh "Heh, would you believe "Megatron: all powerful ruler of Cybertron"?"

Wildrose's eye snap wide open "What? You had better be kidding vermin…"

"Nope. He's stolen everyone's sparks and taken over everythin'! Even got a brand new body too." Rattrap points up, behind her.

Wildrose turns and looks into the sky. Floating in the sky is the large Megatron head. Her jaw drops a bit. Her eye twitches. She turns back to Rattrap with an exhausted look "Well, at least he's original..." Rattrap only groans at that comment.

Wildrose sighs "I've got a headache…I'll see you both later." She begins to walk away.

"And where do you think _**you're**_ going?"

"To get some supplies." Wildrose waves "I'll find you both later."

"But—." Wildrose ignores Rattrap and runs off in a blur.

Nightscream transforms back to beast mode. "Is she always this cranky?"

"Actually, she's mellowed out a bit…" Rattrap smirks. "C'mon, boss monkey will want ta know about this…"

* * *

"And you just _**let**_ her _**go?**_" Cheetor asks, wide eyed. "You couldn't say _**anything**_ to convince her to come with you?"

Rattrap had just finished telling the technorganics about Wildrose's arrival. They all look pretty shocked. Botanica and Nightscream just look confused, being the only non-beast war members of the group.

"Nah, you know her. She's still just as stubborn as always…" Rattrap laughs. "... But she seemed different. _**Too**_ different. It looked like she controled her berserker side _**at will! **__**And**_ she apologized! Ta _**ME**_! I know it's been a while since we saw da girls but something don't smell right…"

"We'll have to find her. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Optimus asks.

"Well, she did say she needed supplies--Don't have a clue what supplies she could need-- Maybe she's gone ta find her ship…if she _**has**_ one, anyway." Rattrap taps his chin.

"Then the ports are our best shot" Blackarachnia suggests.

Optimus nods. "Let's go."

* * *

Wildrose, at that moment, is sneaking into a spaceship hanger located at the ports. Inside the hanger is a small spacecraft, too small for an average sized crew, but too large for Wildrose alone. Never the less, it was hers. A few taps on the console outside opens the door and she walks in.

Wildrose looks around. It's dark inside. "Computer: Lights on." Nothing happens "Computer?"

Wildrose feels her way to a nearby closet. She opens the door slowly. She feels around the shelves until she pulls out a flash light. Wild turns it on and shines the light on the computer. "Ah, right." The computer is trashed, just like she left it. No chance for enemies to access the information within it now.

Wildrose walks around with caution as she walks down the dark hall. She shivers a bit from the cold. She always hated the cold, and her ripped up space suit was not helping. She needed some new clothing.. Finally, Wildrose finds the door she wants. But the console is sparking.

She sighs.

Wildrose digs her claws into the door and rips it off with a grunt. She drops the scraped door on the ground and walks inside.

Wildrose looks around the room. The flashlight moves over a bed, a desk, and a closet. Wildrose opens the closet and pulls out a long copper colored cloak.

* * *

The door to the ship opens once more. This time, it opens to an army of Obsidian's drones. The door opens to reveal Wildrose, wearing a black, green and copper armoured suit with a copper colored cloak draped over her arms. Her fingers tense and her legs bend defensively.

"Who want's to play?"

* * *

The technorganics race towards the port. Laser fire is heard.

"Uh-oh. That's not a good sound." Nightscream yells from the air.

"Lets hurry, Wildrose might be in trouble—!" Optimus stops as they turn a corner.

Obsidian and Strika stand ready with an army of their drones before the Maximals.

"Lord Megatron sent us to recapture the organic, but I'm sure you will do just nicely." Obsidian states above them. "All troops fire!"

Near the battle, a blue eyed figure watches from the shadows of an alley.

The Maximals defend themselves against the Vehicons. As they pound into the drones, Strika's targeting system locks onto Optimus. She fires.

Optimus turns in time to see the missile about to hit him. Instead, it hits a large, purple force field that appears in front of Optimus.

Optimus stammers "Wha-?" the force field disappears. "Wild?" he whispers.

Instead of "hello", Primal is answered by Wildrose leaping from the alley and with one swift kick of her sickled toe, she decapitates the tank drone in front of him. Wildrose lands on the top of the drone smashing it's cannon beneath her.

She flips up backwards and off the drone. She lands on the ground and smirks darkly at the Vehicon generals.

Obsidian and Strika look over at Wildrose. "Troops! Capture the organic!" Screams Obsidian. Several troops aim their blasters towards Wildrose and fire.

Wildrose puts up another force field and the shots bounce off. Behind her, in the air, several Coptor drones hold up new blasters. Instead of energy blasts, darts shoot down towards her.

Wild catches the scent in the air "Uh-oh" her eyes widen in horror. She jumps away, dodging the darts, but more fly towards her.

Cheetor runs behind Wildrose at full speed and starts knocking away the darts away with his sabers. "Hey jungle girl! Good to have you back!" He sideways glances at her with a grin.

"Thanks! Nice moves, cat!" Wildrose grunts, holding up a shield to protect them as the other Maximals continue their own assault against the drones.

"What are these things!!?" Cheetor asks, huffing.

Wildrose yells over the gunfire, "Energon darts! It's how they caught me the last time!" Wildrose jumps up and onto a copter drone, swinging her claws. She slashes down on the drone, tearing off one of it's propellers. Wildrose hops off as the drone crashes. More darts fly her way. She runs from the barrage of darts, a trail of them sticking to the ground behind her. Glancing around, Wildrose can see that the other Maximals weren't doing so well either...

Optimus fires energy back at the army "Retreat!!" Optimus yells at his crew.

"What?!" Wildrose growls "Since when do we retreat??!"

"Since we became an endangered species." Silverbolt snarks as he runs past her.

Wildrose cocks her head at the mech she almost didn't recognize "... Silverbolt?"

"C'mon, lets go!" Rattrap yells and opens sewer drain. The Maximals hop in.

Wildrose glares at the the drain as she pulls a Coptor drone in front of her to use a shield. She looks the drone in the optics darkly and places a hand on it's head. The drone quivers under her stare "Give a message to Megatron." She hisses "His old pet is _**back**_." With one quick movement, Wildrose rips off the Coptor drones head. She continues looking into it's optics as they dim. The hiss becomes a cryptic snarl "And she's going to make him _**pay**_. Oh _**yes**__._"

Wildrose drops the drone's head and jumps into the sewer drain.

* * *

Wildrose stares in awe at the underground Maximal base. She touches one of the leaves "Cybertron's organic core, fossils, the oracle…" She turns around to the Maximals, a look of curiousity and intrigue painted on her face "And technorganics reformats? This day just gets weirder by the nano… What about Rhinox? Where is he?"

The others exchange a sad look.

"Rhinox..." Optimus' voice is solemn, "Rhinox isn't among us anymore...."

A look of silent shock covers Wildrose's face. She stares off into space for a moment before finally speaking with a soft tone.\, "...I'm sorry... What happened? Was it Megatron?"

Rattrap squeaks "Ya but...Uh… Dat's kinda a story for another day…"

Wildrose blinks at the answer but doesn't push anymore.

Blackarachnia steps forward "All right, we've told you our story, now it's your turn!"

"Ya, what happened to Lily and the others? Did they come with you?" Cheetor asks impatiently.

Wildrose turns away. She kneels by the organic goo. "…Lily and her sisters didn't come with me…I don't know where they are…" She says in a sad tone. She picks up some of the goo and places it in a test tube.

"What…?" Optimus asks. "Then how did you manage to get to Cybertron."

Wildrose stands again. She turns to the Maximals, head lowered. She fiddles with the test tube in her hand "It's complicated…"

"Wild, if something important has happened, you should tell us." Optimus says softly.

The maximals stare at her with anticipation. After a moment, Wildrose finally sighs, giving up. "How much time has passed since you arrived on Cybertron?

Blackarachnia raises an eyebrow "About 5 months, why?"

Wild swallows hard. Her tail droops. "It has been 5 months for you, but for me… It has actually been about ..._**three years.**_

"What?!" Primal gaps. The Maximals gasp.

Cheetor tilts his head at an angle "But how is that possible? Unless…"

"Unless I left transwarp space too early…" Wildrose furrows her brows and rubs her head. "I decided I didn't want to be part of the sister's "happy little family" and as usual, I ran away…"

_--Flashback--_

_A pod launches from the sister's ship, with Wildrose inside. It hurdles through the transwarp portal._

Wildrose voice over:_"I thought escaping while still in transwarp space would make it harder for the sisters to follow. I didn't know how right I was…"_

_The pod exits the portal and falls towards Earth. It crashes in an Arctic territory. From the smoke and fire, Wildrose swims out of the crash site and into the cold, arctic sea._

Wildrose voice-over:_"I ended up loosing control of the pod. When I exited the portal, I was hurled towards Earth. After I crashed on the planet, I realized that I exited the portal too soon. I had gone almost three years into the past, a year before Megatron ever stole the golden disks and started the beast wars!"_

_--End flashback--_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rattrap interrupts "You mean ta tell me nothing even _**happened**_ yet? You could've stopped da Beast Wars from happenin'?"

"Hey! If the Beast Wars never happen, I never happen! Along with _**a lot **_of important things, remember?" Wildrose hisses.

"…It must have been hard on you, waiting all those years for time to catch up." Optimus gives Wildrose a sympathetic look.

The anthro raptor rejects the look and snarls. "I do not need pity, Primal! Earth is my _**home**_! " She jabs a finger at the monkey "During these past three years, I have made a name for myself on that planet! I have a life there! At least I did until though _**slagging dreams**_ started!" Wildrose punches one of the metal beams, denting it.

Everyone exchanges a look of "oh no"

"What dreams?!" Optimus asks, though he was sure he knew what the answer is.

Wildrose grunts. "The few transformers on Earth left, answering a distress call from Cybertron. After that, I began to have these odd dreams. Someone was telling me--- _**ordering**_ me--- to go to Cybertron as well. I was still waiting for the timeline to catch up, so I ignored them. But the dreams didn't stop, so I gave up and came here." Wildrose snarls again and rubs her temples "Some good it did me. Barely on the planet for a megacycle and I get tossed into a freezer. According to my calculations I've been stuck in that thing since before all of you arrived!"

"It must have been the Oracle!" Optimus realizes. "But how could the Oracle even send you a vision? Only transformers can--."

"Like _**anything**_ about me ever makes sense?" Wildrose sighs.

"Well, it's good to have you back anyway, kid" Cheetor smirks

"Aaaand Cheetor's calling me 'kid'." Wildrose grumbles "This is just too weird."

Optimus nods "Welcome back to the team." Optimus holds out his hand to Wildrose. "That is, if you want to."

"Hmph." Wild slaps the hand and smirks "I'm game." Wildrose walks away to look at the trees. "Besides, those drones destroyed my only space ship. I'm pretty much stuck here..." She looks back at there glaring faces and smirks "What? I'm kidding!"

Optimus blinks and shakes his head, smiling.

------------

Inside Megatron's head base, the video recording of Wildrose snarls on flying video screen "And she's going to make him _**pay**_. Oh _**yes**__._" Then Wildrose's had reaches forward. The screen turns to static as Wildrose pulls off the drone's head.

Megatron's hologram watches the recording intently. His binary face twists up in anger. With a roar of frustration, a metal tendril slaps the flying screen away. Then he turns his head towards his three generals. Each one stares shamefully at the ground.

"The Maximal's numbers are increasing by the nano!" Megatron bellows "Now that _**filthy**_ fully-organic creation of mine has rejoined them as well!"

"We apologize, lord Megatron." Obsidian bows "We had insufficient data on the--"

"SILENCE!" Booms Megatron. The three generals quiver under the sound. Megatron glares down at each of them, "Since my generals continue to fail my simple wishes, I have no choice but to go to much _**drastic**_ measures." His voice calms down and another flying window floats up to him. He stares at the screen. "Open a channel to planet Trak. It's time to enlist some... professional help." Megatron smiles to himself sinisterly.

End

Next Time: Ch. 2 Kindred Spirits- Nightscream and Wildrose team up to hunt down Savage Noble and bring him back to the base. That is, if they don't kill each other first.


	2. Kindred Spirits

I do not own Beast Machines

Wildrose © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

Ch. 2 Kindred Spirits

Nightscream watches the city from behind a grate. Strika's and Obsidian's drones are everywhere, patrolling Cybertropolis. Nightscream narrows his eyes and begins flying back to base.

A howl rings through the tunnel.

"Noble?" Nightscream turns and flies down the tunnel, following the sound. Instead, he finds more claw marks on a wall and chunks of metal on the ground. Nightscream picks one of chunks of metal. He looks around. Nothing. Nada. Zip. No Noble or Savage. Nightscream sighs and leaves for the base, unconsciously taking the piece of shrapnel with him.

* * *

Wildrose picks up a bone and sniffs it. She puts it down and picks up another bone and sniffs it. She sighs.

Cheetor, who was working with the others, near the garden, notices Wildrose repeating the same task over and over again. He walks up behind her "Something wrong, Wild?"

Wildrose turns and drops her shoulders "I've been picking up a weird scent. I thought it might be from these bones but…"

Cheetor blinks "Weird scent? I haven't picked up anything…"

Wildrose picks up another bone and wrinkles her nose "My nose is pretty strong. Too strong, actually. All of the different scents from these bones are confusing me… It's so familiar too…" She shrugs, "Nevermind. But speaking of weird scents, what can tell me about Silverbolt?"

Cheetor coughs awkwardly "Uh, What are you taking about?"

Wildrose rolls her eyes "Well, beside the fact that his scent has change more drastically then anyone else's, he's been brooding the same way Depth Charge use to …"

"Oh, _**that**_…Well, things… have happened, Wild, to all of us…We'll tell you later…" Cheetor shakes his head.

Wildrose narrows her eyes "Funny. Because the more I ask, the more I think that "later" is never coming." She jabs a claw in Cheetor's direction. "I have every right to know what's happened to my comrades!"

Before Cheetor responds, Nightscream lands inside the base and starts his report. "Hey, guys! The vehicons are getting ready for something big! There pretty much everywhere!"

Cheetor quickly, and thankfully, moves back towards the others. Wildrose only grunts and conitnues to examine the bones, ignoring the conversation.

Optimus sighs "We'll have to find some way around them. We still need to find the sparks…Did you find something Nightscream?" Optimus looks at the piece of metal in Nightscream's claws.

"Uh, this? I…" Nightscream had forgotten all about it.

"Gee, I wonder who made dat?" Rattrap mumbles sarcasticly

Nightscream glares. Cheetor shakes his head "Nightscream! You didn't go looking for Noble again, did you?"

As the Maximals speak, she looks up from the pile to sniff the air. She looks at Nightscream and raises a brow.

"Hey! _**Someone**_ needs to. Not like any of _**you**_ care!" Nightscream yells.

"Nightscream, I understand your feelings but this isn't something you should be doing alone." Optimus tries to calm him down.

"Who's Noble?" Wildrose asks as she walks over.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Rattrap smirks.

"Try me…"

Optimus explains "Noble, or Savage, as he's sometimes called, is the result of Megatron separating himself from his beast mode."

Wildrose blinks a few times. Her face contorts in confusion "So Noble is…Megatron's _**beast mode.**_ But it's alive…?"

"Noble is an organic transformer. And _**maybe**_ if you all didn't all _**hate**_ him, he might actually join us!" Nightscream yells, waving the shrapnel. Wildrose snatches the shrapnel from Nightscream's wing. The bat snaps, **"**_**HEY**_**!"**

Wildrose sniffs the metal "_**This**_ is the weird scent I was smelling! ...Now I know why it's so familiar..." She hands it back to Nightscream.

Nightscream snatches it back and flies into the fossil chamber, glowering.

Optimus sighs "It's best to let him cool off first. But I think he has a point." Optimus turns to the others "Noble has shown sentient actions before…"

Wildrose wasn't listening. She simply sneaks into the fossil chamber and finds Nightscream sitting on a pile of rocks. He's turning over the shrapnel in his claws, staring at it as if trying to find some undetectable clue.

"What do _**you **_want?" Nightscream hisses.

Wildrose leaps in front of Nightscream "Do you know where this "Noble" is?" she whispers.

Nightscream is taken back by the question "I've got a hunch… why?"

"Optimus said he didn't want you to go alone, right?" She smirks.

"Ya, but--"

"Then consider me you partner for the evening. When everyone asleep, we head out and find you friend."

* * *

They had started from the grate Nightscream was spying through earlier. Then Wildrose's nose lead them deeper underground, where the metal walls became dirt again.

As he glides down the wide tunnels and caves, Nightscream looks down at Wildrose suspiciously.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Nightscream grumbles.

"He was here. I can smell it." Wildrose sniffs the air as they enter a large, wide cavern.

"Whatever."

Wildrose turns to Nightscream. She looks at him very carefully. She stops walking and sits down against the stone wall. "Lets rest here for a bit…" Nightscream lands on a ground, near her.

A smug grin falls on her face "You trust me much, do you?"

Nightscream glares "You haven't given me much reason."

The grin drops "I saved your life." Wildrose hisses, "I'm helping you find Noble. What more do you want?!"

"Hey, not everyone who saves me is a "_**friend**_". And you still haven't told me why your helping me!" Nightscream stretches his claws up in the air. "I don't know anything about you, except you aren't a normal human and you were in the _**Beast Wars**_!" Wildrose notices the obvious of disgust in his voice.

"Do you have something against the Beast Wars, bat-boy?" her voice fills with distaste.

Nightscream glares back "Oh, no reason. Except that if you guys actually won, we wouldn't _**be**_ in this mess!"

Wildrose suddenly jumps in front of Nightscream, an inch from his face, snarling at him like she's about to claw his face off "Don't you _**ever**_ speak about the Beast Wars like that! You have no idea what it was like! What we lost!"

"What _**you**_ lost?!" Nightscream suddenly snaps back. "What about what _**I**_ lost! What about everyone else on Cybertron?! What about what _**they**_ lost?!" He screeches back. "And _**you! You**_ just sat back for _**three**_ years and let Megatron do what he wanted! You _**knew**_ that he was going to steal the golden disks! You could have stopped him but you_** DIDN'T**_!!"

A shock of pain fills Wildrose's face. Her expression told Nightscream that he was right and she knew it.

Then Wildrose's face suddenly snaps back to a scowl "You think I didn't _**want to**_?! If I interfered, it would have created a time storm that would have destroyed the universe!"

"_**Time storm?!**_" Nightscream laughs bitterly. "Ya right! You were looking out for yourself! Without the Beast Wars, you wouldn't exist, right?" He growls "Some help you were!"

"Oh, and what about you? How come you're the only one that got away, hmm?!" Wildrose inquires.

Nightscream suddenly becomes very quiet. His skin pales and his ears droop. He stares at the ground. After a moment, he finally hisses though his fangs "... I... ran away... I only cared about myself and left everyone else to die." Then he looks up at Wildrose, staring at her coldly "And guess what? I regret it every day of my life." Nightscream flaps his wings to rise in the air "But at least i'll admit it." He spits out and flies off down the tunnel.

Wildrose's shoulders and tail droops. She rubs her temples and grumbles beneath her breath "Slagging beautiful, Wild." She sighs and starts walking again "Kid, wait, I'm sor--" Wildrose freezes. She ears twitch. "Nightscream!" She jumps towards him.

"What is it now!? He grumbles.

"Shut up and listen!" Wildrose hisses. They listen to the silence of the tunnel.

But Nightscream immediately pales with he hears the oh-so familiar buzzing. Before they could move, the wall of the large cavern blasts open. Thrust, leading a group of cycle drones, aims his blasters at the two. "Nice night for a stroll." Thrust chuckles. "_**ATTACK!**_"

The cycle drones begin firing. Nightscream transforms and dodges the shots with Wildrose beside him. Wildrose holds up a force field to protect them, but as she looks at Thrust, a familiar smell enters her nose.

Wildrose pauses as she holds up the shield "You have got to be _**kidding**_ me." She whispers. She snaps her head towards Nightscream "Handle the flookies. I'm going after their leader!"

"But Wild--" Nightscream begins dodging the blasts again, with no shield to protect him. He flis off, leading the drones away

Wildrose jumps up and over Thrust. She traps him in a force field dome and shoots him a crooked smile "Same old Waspinator. So, did the protohumans kick you out or did you just miss working for Megatron?"

Thrusts turns his head to her "What the slag are you-- Not another one! Look lady, I don't know who this "Waspinator" loser is and I don't care, so _**BACK OFF**_!"

Wildrose blinks. She steps back. "You... your not kidding, are you?"

"As for "Silverbolt", you can tell that traitor--" Thrust growls, and transforms to cycle form. A new blaster on his back switches on "---That I ain't no turncoat!!" The blaster fires rounds of energon darts. They puncture the force field and jab into Wildrose's chest with enough force to throw her backwards.

"One down--Hkk!" Thrust twitches as his energy us sucked out of him. He falls to the ground. And as he does, the drones fall with him.

Nightscream re-tracks his fangs from Thrust's shoulder and flies over to Wildrose. He kneels over her. "Wild! Are you okay!?" He yells.

Wildrose cringes "Other then the numbness in my body and the headache you just gave me, yes, I'm fine." Her shaking hand grasps one of the darts and yanks it out. She hisses at the sharp pain.

"Here, let me help you." Nightscream helps her remove the rest of the darts. The toss them to the side, were they broke against the rocks. When they were done, Wildrose began to massage her numb arms and legs. She stands up gingerly, with a faraway look in her eye.

"I was trying to tell you: If you take of the general, you take out the troops. And Thrust is a pretty easy target to begins with. We'd better get out of here before more come--_**GAH!**_" Nightscream yelps when Wildrose suddenly grabs his long bangs and yanks him down to eye- level.

"That's _**it**_!" She snarls "You are going to to tell me what the slag is going on here! I want everything! Why is everyone so different! Why can't Waspinator remember who he is? Where the _**slag**_ is _**RHINOX**_! And if you dare say "later", I will _**rip those freakishly huge ears OFF YOUR HEAD**_!!" She roars.

"Uh..." Nightscream couldn't decide what to do. One: Tell her the truth or Two: faint from terror.

"_**WELL**_!?" She roars again, this time, pulling him a bit closer to her.

A low growl made them pause.

Wildrose and Nightscream simultaneously turn towards the shadows of the wall that Thrust had blasted open. A large blue and magenta humaniod wolf steps out of the shadows of the tunnel.

"Noble." Nightscream suddenly tenses. Noble was looking Wildrose. And growling at her.

"_**That's**_ Megatron's old beast mode?" Wildrose just stares "He"s a wolf!"

"Wild." Nightscream whispers, still looking at Noble "Let me go. Very. Slowly."

Wildrose complies and slowly releases Nightscream's hair. Nightscream straightens himself the best he can and slowly begins to walk towards Noble.

"Noble?" Nightscream calls. "It's okay, see? I'm okay. This is Wildrose. My friend. She's not going to hurt you…" Nightscream tries to calm the wolf down. He gently puts a hand on Noble's arm.

"Amazing…" Wildrose whispers. "He actually is a fully organic transformer! But I was expecting something more, uh... scaly." Wildrose sniffs the air.

Noble also sniffs the air, and stares at Wildrose cautiously, as if trying to understand something.

Wildrose steps towards Noble with hope in her eyes "…You sense it too…don't you? You know what I am."

Nightscream blinks, not understanding at all.

Suddenly, Noble roars. Nightscream backs away as Noble kneels down and his form ripples and changes. He grows tusks, wings and his blue fur turns to red scales.

Savage roars monstrously.

Wildrose, eyes widened, stares dumbstruck at the dragon. "So, this is Savage?"

"Yes. Run!" Nightscream grabs her arm as Savage opens his jaws and lets loose a large fireball at them. Wildrose stands her ground and lifts up a force field in front of her and Nightscream.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not that big on running anymore." Wildrose drops the shield and leaps onto Savage.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" Nightscream yells. Wildrose ignores him and hangs onto Savage's wings. Savage leaps and jumps, trying to knock Wildrose off of him.

Wildrose feels like a cowboy during a bull ride as she tries to hang on, "Calm down!" Wild slams her fist down on the back. Savage slams against the ground. He finally jumps up and tosses off Wildrose. She goes flailing in the air and slams onto the cavern wall. She slides to the ground, unconcious.

Savages turns towards Wildrose and opens his mouth again. "NO!" Yells Nightscream. He runs in front of Wildrose "Please stop, Savage!" Savage fires a fireball.

Nightscream cringes as he waits for the blast to hit. Instead, the blast hits a few feet next to him and Wildrose, only grazing Nightscream on the shoulder. Nightscream coughs through the smoke as Noble returns and runs off down the tunnel.

"Wait, Noble!" Nightscream runs after Noble. He flies in front of Noble and sees just how scared the wolf is. "It's alright... I know you were just scared." Noble frowns at Nightscreams grazed shoulder. Nightscream smiles sadly and rubs the graze with his claws "I'm okay, see?" Nightscream holds out his claw "Come on, you'll be safe with us…" Nightscream's smile widdens.

Noble looks at the ground in shame. His ears droop as he looks away from Nightscream.

"Let him go bat-boy." Wildrose coughs. She stands up as the smoke clears and walks over "He doesn't want to come…" She walks towards the two. She looks up at Noble and smiles a little. "I know that feeling."

Noble stares at Wildrose. Then he just turns and walks away.

Nightscream sighs in defeat. Then he spins around to Wildrose."You shouldn't have attacked him!" Nightscream yells. Then his face drops. "Wild, your arm!"

Wildrose looks a the long gash across her arm. Nobles horns had cut right through her bandages and armor, into her skin "Don't worry—" Nightscream's eyes widen as the gash heals, along with her clothing. "—I'm perfectly fine."

"How---? How did you do that? And your armor...?" Nightscream blinks.

Wildrose smirks, realizing that this was actually the first time Nightscream saw her skin heal. She notices a burn on Nightscream's shoulder and pokes it with her finger. Instantly, the damage repairs itself "I have healing powers. And my suit is made from a special biological material, so it heals with me. It's basically a second skin."

"…Cool." Nightscream blinks again, staring at his healed shoulder. He shakes his head and grumbles "Now what? We came out here to get Noble!"

Wildrose sighs "Change of plans. Noble won't come until he wants to. I just didn't realize it until I saw him." She begins to walk back to base.

Nightscream transforms back to beast mode and flies after Wildrose "Then what was the point of all this?" Nightscream asks, flying beside her. "Optimus and Cheetor are going to _**kill**_ us when we get back."

"Then we deal with it. I just wanted to know something…"

Nightscream lands in front of Wildrose. "What?"

Wildrose rolls her eyes. This kid was beginning to rival Cheetor on the annoying-kid-o-meter. "He reminded me of someone I knew during the beast wars. Someone who wasn't exactly a "people-person" back then either…" Wildrose smirks to herself. The smile drops and she stares at Nightscream. But it came out more like a glare.

"What?" Nightscream steps back nervously.

"Look I..." Her bottom lip pouts a little as she tries to find her words "My father... use to work for Megatron."

"What?!" Nightscream backs away from Wildrose more quickly.

"But the Beast Wars _**changed**_ that." Wildrose explains "Meeting Optimus and the others changed him." Her voice suddenely became very quiet. "He died saving the lives of the future humans of Earth."

Nightscream looked at the ground, sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"You were... right. A part of me was being selfish... There are a lot of things I wish I could change about the Beast Wars but I was afraid... that I wouldn't exist anymore if I did." Then Wildrose shoots him a stern look., "But if I did change somethings, it would screw things up for a lot more people, not just me."

Nightscream continues to look at the ground as if trying to process everything she just said.

"Everything happens for a reason." Wildrose whispers. More to herself then Nightscream "We don't always like it. So the best we can do is move on and focus on what's to come." She sighs and rubs her forehead again. "Lets just go back to base..." And the two once again start moving in the direction of the base.

"...Hey, Wild?" Nightscream suddenly asks after a moment of quiet.

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me about the Beast Wars?"

"Can you tell me about this war?"

"I'll do my best."

"Alright then."

* * *

Unfortunately, waiting for them at the base are Optimus, Cheetor and the rest of the Maximals.

"Where have you two been?!" Primal yells.

Nightscream rubs the back of his head "Well, uh…"

"We went to get Noble." Wildrose reports. Nightscream gawks at her. Then he cringes at her deep, penetrating glare on her face.

"What?" Cheetor glares.

"And?" Optimus asks.

"He won't come." Wildrose states, still holding her harsh look. "If he ever does, it's up to him."

"Big surprise!" Rattrap yells. "Dat freak would rather barbecue us before shakin' paws!"

With a vicious growl, Wildrose yanks up Rattrap by the head and glares at him at eye level. "Watch who you call a _**freak**_ vermin!" Wildrose drops him on his butt and points a thumb at her own face "As I recall, you hang out with a _**freak**_, remember?"

"Look Wild, Noble isn't like you" Cheetor sigh as if he understood what she was talking about "He's something else. He was a part of Megatron."

"That doesn't matter!" She roars. "He's as much of a transformer as i am!"

_**That **_brought an awkward silence to the room. The Maximals glance at each other nervously. In her own right, Wildrose _**is**_ technically technorganic, even if she couldn't transform like the rest of them. But like Noble, her form is fully organic.

"So leave him alone," Wildrose hisses. "Now if you excuse me, I'm a little _**slagged off**_ right now so I'm going out to cool down." She turns away from the group.

"Rose, I--" Optimus raises a hand out to her.

"_**DON'T!**_ " She snarls at him. Everyone is obviously taken back by her outburst. Wildrose take a deep breath and mumbles "_**Don't**_ talk to me right now." She stomps away.

As she leaves, the others turn towards to Nightscream. Optimus raises a concerned eyebrow. "Nightscream, what did you tell her?"

Nightscream gulps, not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

Instead of "cooling off", Wildrose stalks from shadow to shadow of the stone tunnels, deep within the catacombs under Cybertron,. She sniffs the air and glares at the shadows ahead. "You made it."

The sound of rocks and dirt cracking and shifting is heard from the shadows up ahead. An organic being steps into view, but most of him is still hidden in the shadows.

"I apologize for my lateness. I have been exploring the catacombs." The figure states. "I suppose it's only natural that I find it so fascinating, what with my connection to nature---"

"Did you succeed?" Wildrose snarls.

He nods "Yes. I was able to convince the Hunter Society to add technorganics onto the Safe List." His gold eyes soften "But I'm afraid it won't help _**you**_, Wild."

"I know." Wildrose nods "But at least Optimus and the others will be safe. Thank you, Mirth."

Mirth nods "I'm sorry… I wish I could be more help but as a hunter--"

"---you can't interfere with an alien species without consent from the council." She recites "I _**got**_ it. Besides, if the other Hunters every find out…"

"Yes. The life of a _**mole**_ is quiet short." Mirth sighs.

"Shhh." She hisses. "Are you _**trying**_ to get caught?"

The figure frowns and shakes his head "I was able to sneak pass the army on the surface. I doubt that they saw me."

"I never doubt anything when it comes to Megatron. Not anymore..." Wildrose sighs and shakes her head.

"...Are you alright?"

"I... just found out something very sad about an old friend of mine... But i'll be okay. I need to be." She mumbles

Mirth shifts uncomfortably "… What about your allies on Earth? Have you spoken to them since you left?"

"No and I'm not going to!" Wildrose grunts "I've already risked both our lives by contacting you. I won't endanger them as well by bringing them into this war."

"I see…" Mirth smiles sadly "Then a least let me tell them your alright. I need to relay my report to I.Q., anyway." he shrugs.

Wildrose ponders the idea. She sighs "Alright, just make sure you don't lead Megatron to them. _**Especially **_I.Q."

"Thank you." Mirth nods. "And Wild… Good luck." Mirth disappears into the shadows once more as the sounds of earth crack and shift.

The tunnel goes silent as Mirth disappears. Wildrose tightens her fists before running off, back towards the base.

The End

Next time: Ch3. Hunted: Megatron has hired a dangerous bounty hunter to destroy Savage Noble and capture Wildrose. Now the Maximals must race to save there friends before it's too late.


	3. Hunted

I do not own Beast Machines

Wildrose © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

Ch.3 Hunted

Above the Planet, Megatron floats ominously in the night sky. Inside, Megatron's projection speaks with another on a video screen.

"Do you understand what i am asking you?" Megatron bellows in front of a video screen.

"I understand, really!" The man leans back against his chair as he speaks to Megatron through the video link. "But I just can't do it." He leans forward, into the light. Metallic tattoos run up his arms and face. On his dark grey and yellow uniform, a red H made of 4 arrows shines impressively. He rubs his hand over his dark red hair. "One of my fellow Hunters convinced the council to make technorganics off limits. They have sparks, so as far of as the council's concerned, those technorganics are just another faction of the Cybertronian race."" The guy shakes his head a smirks "And with the low reward your paying, i doubt they would change that."

"You Hunters are sworn to keep unity and destroy monstrosities that do not belong in the universe. That is what i want you to do now." Megatron orders.

"Hey, I'm with you!" The man smirks "I would love the chance to hunt those Maximals, but i'd rather not loose my cushy job over it... Unless you can make the hunt more... interesting." The man speaks in a sinister tone.

Megatron ponders this for a moment "...Perhaps i have a prey for you after all, Hunter 225. I'm uploading the information to your ship as we speak."

In Hunter 225's ship, the scans and data pops up onto his screen. A sadistic grin curls on his face. "I'll be there in 2 solar cycles."

* * *

2 solar cycles later

The Maximals had split up into teams of two for patrol. Cheetor, Wildrose and Blackarachnia had begun walking through the tunnels, heading towards the surface. As they walk, Cheetor and Blackarachnia sideways glances at Wildrose, who only stared at the tunnels with a deep penetrating glare. She hadn't said much of anything to them since yesterday. All they knew was that Nightscream told Wildrose about Rhinox and all the other slag Megatron had put them through.

Cheetor glances at Blackarachnia and nods to her. She nods back. "I'm going up ahead to scout." She states and quickens her pace down the tunnel. When she was gone, Cheetor finally spoke up.

"Wild--" Cheetor "We-- uh..." The cat nervously scratches his paw against the dirt. "We're.... sorry."

Wildrose just keeps walking.

"You're our comrade. We should have told you what happened to Rhinox and Silverbolt." Cheetor sighs, with a bit of plea in his voice. "I'm mean, you've been completely truthful about what you've been doing and--

"Oh, will you shut up?" Wildrose snorts "After all this time, you still talk too much! I'm over it. Stop tip toeing around me like I'm an active volcano."

Cheetor blinks at Wildrose before smirking. There was the crabby raptor girl he remembered."Alright alright. So, what's been bugging you?"

"..." Wildrose stares at the rocks. She finally stops waking and turns to Cheetor. "...I... haven't been as truthful as you think...The reason I separated from the sisters is because--"

"Hey!" Blackarachnia calls from down the tunnel. Cheetor immediately turns his head to the spider. Wildrose squeezes her lips tightly together, and turns her eyes to the ground. Blackarachnia races over to them "You're not going to believe this. The vehicons-- they're _**gone**_!"

* * *

Rattrap slowly pops his head out of the man hole. He looks around. Everything is silent and still. Not a Vehicon anywhere. Rattrap jumps down and joins his comrades waiting below him.

"Well?" Optimus asks.

"I don't know what ta tell ya boss monkey. Dere ain't a sign of _**anything**_ up dere." Rattrap tilts his head.

Wildrose, Cheetor and Blackarachnia run down the tunnel from their own posts "I can't smell vehicons anywhere!" Wildrose huffs.

"But there was a whole army there yesterday! Why would they just disappear like that?" Nightscream yells.

Cheetor tenses up "This stinks of a trap!"

A loud explosion is heard on the surface. The Maximals look at each other anxiously.

* * *

Noble gallops down the street, trying to outrun laser fire. Behind him, Hunter 225 flies after Noble on a hover-board, firing a large baster.

"Gotta run faster then _**that**_, mutt!!" Hunter 225 laughs.

Nearby, Blackarachnia slowly lifts up a manhole cover. Her jaw drops as she watches Noble, and then the Hunter, run by.

Noble stops running. He turns and snarls at 225. Noble transforms into Savage and spits a fireball at him. 225 dodges it and fires round of blasts at Savage. Instead of running, Savage roars at the blasts. The blasts suddenly collide with a purple force field.

225 turns his head towards the Maximals. "Well it's about time..." He smirks.

"Savage!" Nightscream flies ahead of the Maximals and settles beside Savage just as he transforms back into Noble.

"Who are you!? What do you want with Noble?!" Optimus Primal yells.

"He's a _**Hunter.**_" Wildrose narrows her eyes. "They're intergalactic bounty Hunters staked on bringing 'peace and order' to the universe by searching out and destroying anything they consider to be unnatural monsters, like mutants or clones." She growls. "And they only go after jobs they get _**payed for**_."

"And I thought Megatron was twisted." Rattrap cringes.

Hunter 225 shrugs. "Look, old Megs wants the big, blue fur-ball terminated. I'm not allowed to hunt you guys so your safe from me as long as you stay out of my way, capes'?" Nightscream stands closer to Noble and glares at the Hunter.

"Over my sparkless body!" Optimus and the Maximals transform. "Nightscream, get Noble out of here!" Nightscream nods and begins to rush Noble down the street.

"Wait--!" Wildrose yells.

Too late. 225 unholsters another gun and fires several blasts at the Maximals. The blasts explode with gas. The Maximals cough and gag as gas fills their systems.

The Hunter lowers his hover-board to the ground as the gas knocks out the Maximals. He whistles a happy tune and walks over to the cloud of gas. He waits for the gas to clear.

"_**RAAAAR**_!!" Wildrose jumps from the smoke, a forcefield surrounding her head. She leaps towards the Hunter, claws ready.

225 jumps out of the way, but Wildrose's claws scrap against his chest at the last minute. She lands on the ground but leaps at him again. 225 laughs as he evades the series of round house kicks from Wildrose.

"Is this the best you got?! I thought a prey with _**your **_bounty would be faster then _**this**_!"

Wildrose's eyes grow wide. She leaps away and glares at the Hunter cautiously "What did you say?!"

"Oh, enough acting! Your embarrassing both of us." 225 sweeps the red hair from his eyes "Megatron might have hired me to destroy the dog and capture you, but you already have a bounty on your head, right? And a really big one too."

Wildrose glances back at the Maximals nervously. They lay unconsciously on the ground.

"Oh you haven't told them, have you? About what you _**did**_ to deserve such a high bounty?" 225 laughs "I personally don't care---" He pulls a new blaster from subspace "Either way, you're my lifetime meal ticket!" He fires at Wildrose. She raises her forcefield but faulters under the pressure of the blast.

"Keep it up kid, i've got more then enough firepower to take you down." 225 grins maniacally. He pulls another gun from subspace and fires both guns nonstop. "Don't you just _**love**_ subspace pockets?!"

Wildrose smirks. She jumps up into the air, with 225's blasts following her. In the air, she reaches into cloak and with one large swing, she pulls a new broadsword from the shadows of her cloak, and brings it down on the Hunter.

The Hunter almost looses his head. He twists out of the way of the wide blade and drops one of his gun. Wildrose lands on top of the gun. It smashes under her feet. She crouches, ready to strike, holding her sword in hand, grinning. It's silver blade and copper colored hilt shine in the lamp lights. Rings dangle from the two curled ends of the cross-gaurd "Yes actually, i do."

"_**HA!**_ Now that's what I'm talking about!!" 225 laughs. He points another large gun at Wildrose again and fires blast after blast. His other gun runs out of ammo as he shoots. But he merely drops it on the ground pulls out another from subspace and continues his barrage. Wildrose leaps at him, holding a forcefield in front of her. But to the Hunter's surprise, instead of attacking, she drops her forcefield and bounces over him.

He turns around to her "What the heck are you--" Then he notices a copper rings hanging on one of his guns.

And it was beeping.

The Hunter groans "Aw rive--" The ring explodes. Wildrose holds up another force field to protect herself and the Maximals from the blast.

As it clears, Wildrose holds the shield, and stares into the smoke.

"You ruined my face!" Calls out from the the smoke.

Wildrose's eyes widen as the Hunter walks out of the smoke. His clothing was defiantly teared and burned from the blast. And The flesh on his body appears injured but he does not limp or twitch.

And it was sparking.

Beneath his teared clothing, beneath his skin, silver metal shines. Wildrose can see a few different devices pulling and pumping within his inner structure. The Hunter just brushes the hair from his eyes once more, revealing the parts of his face where the blast took off his faux skin. "What, you thought Megatron would hire an _**organic?"**_

"You're an android." Wildrose intenses her glare "But you're more sentient then just one of Megatron's drones." Her glare hardens even more "But that won't stop me from taking you down."

The Hunters smile widens. "Ha ha! I _**like**_ you! Wildrose, right? My code name is Hunter 255. But you can call me--" He aims his other blaster at her "-- _**Caliber**_!" But before he fire the trigger, a beeping alerts him. He presses a button on his ear ring. "Yeallo?"

_**"HUNTER!**_" Megatron bellows. "I ordered Noble's destruction first! Leave the clone for now, she is of little concern to me."

"Fine fine." Caliber grumbles. He switches off his com-link "What a picky boss, huh?" He laughs. "Hunt-cha later!" He tosses another bomb at Wildrose. She creates a forcefield just as it detonates and fills the area with smoke.

It clears once more, and the Hunter is gone.

"_**No!**_" Wildrose yells. She leaps over to the others and places a hand on Optimus and Rattrap. Her healing powers wash over them, and the gas in their system dissipates.

"Uh, my head" Rattrap pushes himself up. "What hit me?"

"Knockout gas." Wildrose explains as Optimus awakens "The Hunter's gone after Noble! We need to get to them _**now.**_"

Optimus nods "Rattrap, find a way to get the others back online. Wildrose and I will go after the Hunter."

"On it!" Rattrap salutes. Optimus transforms and starts his engines. He and Wildrose take off down the street. As they fly out of sight, Rattrap shrugs "So... just how do I do dat?"

* * *

Nightscream huffs as he flies beside Noble. He looks over his shoulder for a moment to see that no one was there. Nightscream flies ahead of Noble and lands near a manhole cover. "I think we can loose him down here." He pulls the manhole cover and drags it to the side.

As Nightscream beckons Noble to follow, Noble suddenly turns away from the bat, and snarls at the open streets.

Nightscream furrows his eyebrows. "C'mon Noble, we're running out of time."

High above them, Caliber's form fades in. He's too high for Nightscream or Noble to notice exactly where he is. He stands on his hover board, aiming a long range gun at them. He looks thought the eye piece and focus's his aim on Noble "No-- you ran out of time a long time ago." he whispers with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wildrose and Optimus continue racing towards Nightscream and Noble.

Wildrose growls, "Hunters are expert trackers. No matter where they hide, he'll find them!"

Optimus glances towards the anthro raptor "You seem to know a lot about Hunters."

"...Lets just say I've had to deal with a few myself." Her face is still focusing on looking for Nightscream and Noble, but Primal caught the solemn tone in her voice.

"There they are!" Optimus shouts as Nightscream and Noble come into view.

"Hunter!" Wildrose yells, and she points to Caliber, aiming from above them.

"Bang." Caliber pulls the trigger and the large, powerful blast begins screaming towards Nightscream and Noble.

What happened next was too fast for one pair of eyes alone to see: Wildrose placed a forcefield in front of Noble, to protect him. But from her angle and distance, she couldn't see the true direction of the blast. Noble could. So could Nightscream.

The blast wasn't aimed at the purely organic wolf. It was aimed at _**Nightscream**_! Instincts kicked in and Noble pushes himself to the side, away from Wildrose's protective shield, and shoves Nightscream away.

The blast makes contact.

Noble howls.

Nightscream cries out.

Optimus yells.

And Wildrose's heart stops.

Nobles falls to the ground. His heavy weight makes a loud boom when he his the ground. Nightscream ran to him and pats the dog's face, trying to keep him conscious. "C'mon Noble. Hang on. Hang on! Wild! Get over here _**now**_!" Nightscream screams to the raptor.

Optimus increases the speed of his jets and Wildrose pushes her legs harder as they races towards Noble and Nightscream. But as they near Noble, Caliber was suddenly in front of Wildrose, his right arm swinging towards her face. In mid-run, he slams a small circular object against Wildrose's forehead, knocking her off her feet as Optimus keeps flying.

Optimus halts in the air and turns "Wild!"

The object lets loose a jolt of electricity throughout Wildrose's body. She screams as her vision flashes to bright white, and then fades to black.

"NO!" Optimus yells as Wildrose collapses into Caliber's arms. Caliber shoots Optimus a salute before switching on his hologram generator and disappearing again, just as Optimus reaches him. "_**WILDROSE!**_" He looks around franticly, but the Hunter and Wildrose is gone. "_**NO!**_"

Optimus transforms back to beast mode and sits beside Nightscream. "I'm so sorry Nightscream." He puts a hand on boy's shoulder, as Nightscream lets out a sob for Wildrose and for his protective friend laying in front of him.

* * *

Rattrap unplugs his tail from Cheetor's neck, just as the cat begins to stir. "Uh... Rattrap? What...?" Cheetor looks around. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt were groggily standing up.

"Dat Hunter knocked us out. I was able ta get your systems online but you still might be a little wobbly till Wildrose can get rid of dat gas in your system." Rattrap explains. "C'mon, we need ta get ta Optimus and da others before--"

Noble's pain-filled roar fills the sky. And when they heard it, the Maximal's felt the feeling leace their faces.

"Oh no..." Cheetor whispers. He pushes himself up "Come on!!" He orders and the four maximals race towards the sound.

* * *

Nightscream squeezes Noble's paw. The young bot shakes a little, holding back tears.

Optimus closes his eyes mournfully. Noble's injuries are too great. With no idea where the Hunter was, Wildrose was doomed. And without Wildrose, so was Noble.

Was he?

Optimus suddenly feels a stream of information enter his mind. His eye glow brightly as he processes the stream.

"I understand." Nightscream hears. He instantly snaps his head towards Optimus.

"What?" He asks, hopefully.

"Nightscream" Optimus looks at him seriously. "There might be a way to save Noble. But we need to act quickly."

"What?! What is it!?"

"Listen to me Nightscream. In order to save Noble, you need to give him a piece of yourself--" Optimus' voice hardens as he brings himself to say it. "--A piece of your spark."

Nightscream pales. He looks down at Noble. The wolf's breath was small and harsh, but his eyes were closed.

"You don't have to do this. This procedure will save Noble, but it will be extremely_** dangerous **_and_** painful**_. But it not fair to tell you that it's impossible to save Noble when there is a way."Optimus puts a hand on Nightscreams shoulder. "It will create a link between you two. You will feel when he is in pain. And if one of you is destroyed---" Optimus whispers. "---So will the other."

Nightscream just stares at Noble, taking it all in.

"Nightscream?"

Nightscream squeezes Noble's paw even tighter. He nods lightly "...He's always saving me." Nightscream whispers "I want to save him for once." He looks up and smiles at Optimus.

"Do you understand the risk you would be taking?"

The smile drops and Nightscream stares at Optimus with determination in his eyes. "Yes."

Optimus nods and his eyes begin to glow once more.

* * *

Caliber turns off his chameleon holorgram as he flies up threw the air. He flies towards Megatron's head-base. Wildrose hangs unconsciously from under his arm. He smiles up at Megatron's head. "Decisions, decisions. Do I turn you into the council and get my huge bounty? Or do I take you to Megatron and convince him to increase his price?"

Unknowingly to Caliber, Wildrose's eyes are beginning to open. Her vision blurs but begins to clear. She sees the hover-board below her.

"Or maybe---" Caliber suddenly yelps as Wildrose reaches down and pulls the board from under him.

Both the Hunter and Wildrose fall to the city below.

* * *

As the other Maximals see Optimus and Nightscream in the distance, a flash of light surrounds the two. A _**familiar**_ light. They shield their optics. They can here Nightscream's wailing. And a loud, unfamiliar roar.

The light dims and they turn back towards their friends. Nightscream and Optimus fall unconsciously to the metal floor.

Cheetor's eyes widen at the third being in front of them. A dragon like creature, with red scales decorated with pale horns and gnashing jaws. Blue fur juts out from his neck, back and paws. He swings his long neck a little from side to side, looking over Nightscream and Optimus. Then he sniffs the air, and stretches out his huge red and light blue wings.

Cheetor tilts his head to the side "...Noble?"

The creature roars viciously and pushes himself into the air. With one great flap of his wings, the large dragon was speeding up threw the sky.

"Silverbolt! Follow him!" Cheetor orders.

Silverbolt, who was in as much shock as the rest of them, nods and flies after the creature, while the other Maximals head towards Nightscream and Optimus.

* * *

As she falls, Wildrose creates a forcefield underneath her, and with every bit of energy left in her body, she begins to slow down the forcefield in the air.

Caliber presses a button on his arm. His hover-board suddenly twists towards him and flies down to the Hunter. He grabs onto his board and jumps on again. Caliber looks to Wildrose, who was sweating and struggling to keep the forcefield afloat in the air. He pulls out one more item from subspace. Not a gun, surprisingly. A long machete with an Energon blade. He rushes towards Wildrose and swipes the sword towards her.

Wildrose sees just in time and drops her forcefield, and falls threw the sky once more. She hits the roof of a building below her. Her arms makes a cracking sound and she hisses at the pain. She could feel her arm begin to heal but at a very slow pace. Her energy was getting low. She grunts, knowing she used up too much energy with that last forcefield.

Caliber lands on the ground and walks towards her, smiling. Wildrose looks over at him and suddenly decides that she really_** hates**_ that smile. She stands up slowly and pulls a long dagger from subspace: her only other bladed weapon. She wasn't going to make a forcefield this time. It would waste even more of her energy. She had one more idea. But she'd have to wait for an opening first.

Caliber swings down the sword. Wildrose lifts the dagger and blocks the sword at it's hilt. Caliber pushes down, bringing the Energon closer to her face. Wildrose's arm shakes under the pressure but she holds her stance.

"You're out of your league, freak." Caliber narrows his eyes "Your dealing with a Level A Hunter! Up till now, you've only dealt with Level C!"

Wildrose's hands continue to shake. She grits her teeth, as her legs near buckling. She tries to tighten her grip on the dagger, but her hands were going numb under the strain.

A sudden roar snaps up their attention. They both turn towards the sound.

In the distance, a large dragon flies towards them, gaining speed. As he nears them, the dragon breathes in deeply and lets out a thick wave of fire from his mouth.

Wildrose jumps back in time and the fire collides with Caliber. He screams as the flames burn his clothing and melt his metal. The fire flickers away as the dragon lands on the roof.

Caliber stumbles from the flames. His clothing and faux skin burns and melts from the heat. His scorched, metallic exo-structure sparks from fried wires. He looks at the dragon with a burning glare, the smile completely gone from his face. "What the _**pit **_are you suppose to be?" He snarls.

Wildrose turns her head to the dragon, waiting for an answer.

The dragon opens his mouth "I am transformed." The voice surprised her. It was young and kind. Not at all what she had expected. Neither was the reddish- purple light that consumed the dragon as his form changed. Wildrose's eyes widen at what she sees before her.

An extremely tall humanoid creature. Blue fur with white and magenta tattoos and red armor decorated with pale, bone-like horns. He stands upright on wolf-like legs. Red, scaly and boney wings fold behind his back. His purple eyes stares coldly at the Hunter. Long blue hair with white and magenta streaks blow in the wind. And on his forehead, a red forehead protector with the Maximal insignia.

But even more strange then that, were the black shackles around his neck, and wrists.

"Noble?" Wildrose whispers. She glances behind him to see Silverbolt flying into view.

"You should have stayed dead _**mutt**_!" Caliber screams. He pulls a large cannon from subspace and fires. Noble's large wings unfold in front of him and protect him from the blasts. Orbs of flame form in his hands. Noble throws the fire balls at Caliber. Caliber jumps to the side, barely dodging the blasts.

Caliber's eyes barely catch Wildrose's blurry form leaping at him. Her eyes glow neon green. Her fully healed arm slashes forward and slaps him away, but not without leaving deep claw marks in his weakened metal.

Caliber hits the ground hard. He looks up at Noble, Wildrose and Silverbolt, who lands and transforms beside his comrades.

Caliber glares at them all and breathes harshly. "This is not over." He smiles one more sadistic smile at them, before his board flies past. He grabs on to the board as it passes and disappears in mid-flight.

Wildrose sighs deeply before falling over. Silverbolt catches her in his arms. He looks behind him, at the newly reformatted Noble. Saying nothing, Silverbolt and Noble transform and flies back to the Maximals, with Wildrose laying on Silverbolt's back.

* * *

When they arrived, the other Maximals were preparing to move Nightscream and Optimus. Noble and Silverbolt land infront of the Maximals and Silverbolt gives Cheetor a curt nod.

Cheetor nods back and walks towards Noble, who was currently looking over Nightscream again. It looked like he was searching for some invisible injuring on the Bat. "Noble?" Noble looks over at Cheetor. Cheetor holds out his paw to him and smirks "Welcome to the team."

The technorganic fuzor looks down at the paw. To all their surprise, Noble ignores the gesture and walks away.

Noble looks over a large grate and with his sharp jaws, he tears it off. He spits the grate to the floor and walks in, gesturing for the others to follow.

The other Maximals look at each other and nod. Noble was too big to fit through the manhole anyway.

As they walk into he tunnel, Rattrap mumbles to Cheetor "What's his problem?"

Cheetor sighs "It's been a long day. Let's just go home."

* * *

Caliber timidly stands in front of Megatron's hologram. He was severely injured and several drones were hovering around him, repairing his metal. "Okay, so i lost the prize, but---"

"ENOUGH!!" Megatron bellows. "Not only did you _**fail**_ if bringing me the fleshling, Savage Noble is now a sentient Cybertronian!! Your presence is no longer needed."

"Hey!" Caliber snarls "I want another shot! No _**freaks**_ are gonna make a fool out of me!!"

"Noble is no longer in your jurisdiction. I will have to deal with him myself." Megatron mumbles to himself. "However... if you choose to join my side, you can have your "_**shot**_" at _**all **_the Maximals."

A drone flies over to Caliber. In it's claws, the Vehicon badge shimmers brightly.

Caliber looks at the badge. "To tell you the truth, I honesty don't care about whether or not you win, Megs." He suddenly smirks. "And as much as I love money, it's really the hunt I'm interested in."

Obsidian, Strika and Thrust enter the room as Caliber picks up the badge and looks over the shiny yellow metal. Caliber tacks the badge over the Hunter insignia "And I want that dog and the clone mounted on my wall."

Megatron makes no sound as he stares down at his new general.

The End

Next time: Turning Tides: Savage Noble has been reformatted into a maximal. How is this possible? And more importantly, can he still be trusted?

Reformatted Savage Noble © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28 (I'm putting it at the bottom so I don't spoil this chapter)


	4. Turning Tide

I do not own Beast Machines

Wildrose and Reformatted Savage Noble © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

Ch. 4 Turning tides

Cheetor, in beast mode, looks inside the cave where Nightscream, Wildrose and Optimus sleeps. They had been unconscious for hours now. But he was more concerned with their "guardian", at the moment. Savage Noble sits near them, guarding the three, and staring at them with a neutral face. Cheetor closes his eyes and turns away from the cave. He walks back towards the others, who were gathering near the garden, discussing the matter.

"Hey, how are dey?" Rattrap asks.

Cheetor sighs "Still sleeping. And Noble hasn't budged."

"I don't mean to be the bad guy here---," Blackarachnia speaks up ",but can we really trust him? I mean, you remember what happened the last time Noble was on our side? And we don't even know how Optimus managed to reformat him."

"I know, I know." Cheetor furrows his brows "For now, he seems to be on our side."

"But for how long?" Silverbolt sneers, shrugging his wings "What if Megatron is controlling him? Like he did the first time?"

Cheetor shoots Silverbolt a nasty look "I get it, okay? But we won't know anything for sure until Optimus and the others wake up.

"If they wake up." Silverbolt spits.

Cheetor glares fiercely at Silverbolt and snarls at him. Luckily, Botanica steps between them before a fight could break out. "Look." She points towards the cave with her two left limbs.

Noble exits the cave and walks past them. He glances at the group "They're waking up." He states, and finds a spot to lay down near the opposite wall.

The others instantly head for the cave. Cheetor enters first and leans over Nightscream, who was stirring in his sleep. His eyes open slowly and focus on Cheetor.

"Hey." Cheetor smiles.

"Hi." Nightscream mumbles groggily. His eyes snap open "Noble! Where's Noble?!" He sits up quickly.

"Calm down." Blackarachnia coos, "He's just outside."

Nightscream hops up and tries to exit the cave, but Cheetor steps in front of him. "Hang on, can you tell us what happened? How did Optimus reformat Noble?!"

Nightscream rubs his head, trying to remember "I'm... not totally sure... he...." Nightscream's eyes light up "Optimus used the oracle to give Noble a piece of my _spark_!"

A long silence falls in the room. Nightscream falters under the surprised eyes of the other Maximals. Cheetor was the first to choke out, "W-what?"

"You're... You're _**spark**_?! Noble has a piece of _**you're spark**_ inside of him!?" Blackarachnia gawks at the bat.

"It was the only way to save his life!" Nightscream snaps "He was dying! I couldn't just stand there and let him!"

"But your spark-- how?" Silverbolt gasps. "How can you still be alive?"

"Ask Optimus," Nightscream shrugs "Now outta the way! I need to talk to Noble!" Nightscream shoves past them and flies towards the Wolf-Dragon fuzor.

"Slagging beautiful." groans a sarcastic voice inside the cave. They turn to Wildrose, who was trying to sit up. She rubs the back of her head "That kid always manages to wake me up, but he ends up giving me a headache at the same time..."

"Are you alright?" Cheetor asks.

"Fine fine. Just a little low on energy. I heard everything: Spark sharing." She sighs "I hope Optimus knows what he's doing..."

"_**WHAT**_?!" They hear Nightscream yell from across the base.

"And there's that headache again." Wildrose rubs both her ears. The others race out of the cave to find Nightscream staring dumbstruck at Noble.

"What do you mean your _**leaving**_?!" Nightscream screeches. The others look to Noble as he stands up on his four legs.

Noble frowns "You saved my life, so i stayed to see you were well. Now that you are, I have no reason to stay here." He turns to the exit but Cheetor jumps in front of him. Noble narrows his eyes "Out of my way, cat."

"No." Cheetor growls "I admit, I didn't always trust you Noble, but Nightscream gave you a piece of his _**spark **_to save your life. You are not leaving without an explanation!"

Noble growls at him. They both tense up, almost ready to attack each other.

"Hold it!" Nightscream yells. He flies in front of Noble. "Why do you _**still**_ want to be on your own?! I thought we were friends!"

"Friends?" Noble looks at the ground, sadly "I thank you for the sentience and everything, but the _**thing**_ you befriended was nothing but some... mindless animal! " He looks up and stares straight at Nightscream "I, on the other hand, see everything clearly. I have no need for friends. And I defiantly have no need for _**you!**_ Now out of my _**WAY**__**!!**_" Noble roars at Nightscream.

Nightscream pales. His face drops to the floor. But that only made Cheetor growl louder.

"Forget it Cheetor... Just let him go..." Nightscream gives up.

"No way! That ungrateful mutt has a piece of your spark inside him!" Rattrap spits out. "And for all we know, he'll be running back to Megatron!"

"Don't you _**dare **_accuse me of working with Megatron!" Noble growls. Cheetor cocks his head a little. Noble's words reminded him of something Nightscream once said.

The Maximals surround Noble. He glances at each of them. "Please, you don't want to do this!"

"Agreed." Wildrose hops over Silverbolt and lands in front of Noble. She stares into his eyes with a hard glare.

"Wild..." Nobles eyes soften "I--"

Wildrose slams her fist into Noble's face. The dragon rears back a few feet. Nightscream felt a twinge of pain on his own cheek, and rubs it with his claws.

The others stare from Noble to Wildrose to Nightscream.

"What the slag was that for!?" Nightscream yells as Noble slowly stands up.

"See that?!" She points to Nightscream. "You all saw that, right?!" Wildrose stomps towards Noble "You _**IDIOT**_!" She sticks her face right in front of Nobles "You're linked to Nightscream now! If you think your going to leave, and risk both your lives, at least have the courage to tell us the _**real**_ reason why!"

Noble's mouth drops open in silence.

"You might be Megatron's beast mode, but he was a _**much**_ better liar." Wildrose folds her arms.

"Don't compare me to _**him**_." Noble sneers under his breath.

"Noble?" Nightscream steps up.

Noble looks between the Maximals. Giving up, he sighs and transforms. He slowly pulls off his headband and reveals his forehead to the Maximals. They gasp at the symbol inscribed on Noble's forehead.

The Vehicon insignia. It was imprinted on Noble's forehead like a brand.

"I _**am**_ separated from Megatron... but he's still has a hold on me. You'll only be in danger if i stay!" Noble backs away from them nervously.

"What do you mean a _**hold**_?" Silverbolt narrows his eyes.

"I... I can sense him. His rage. His hatred. Even some of his memories--"

"Hooold it. Sorry, doggy-breath, but it's gonna take a bit more den dat to get rid of us." Rattrap folds his arms over his chest. "Like it or not, your a maximal and your stuck with us!"

"And what about your link with Nightscream?" Blackarachnia states. "And we don't know how deep it will go. If you get yourself off-line, Nightscream might go with you."

Nightscream's and Noble's ears bolt up at the same time.

Noble stammers "W-wait, what?"

Wildrose sighs and rubs her temples. "Oh for the love of-- Spark links include more then just pain, you morons. If Nightscream goes, _**you **_might go too. And vice-versa"

Nightscream looks at the ground, inquisitively "I... I think Optimus said something like that too..."

"Besides," Blackarachnia rubs her chin, a small smile on her face "You're practically brothers now. It would be wrong to split you up!"

Noble and Nightscream pause. Cheetor walks up to them. "Listen Noble, the best way to sever your connection with Megatron is to stop him. And we'll help you anyway we can... So... you in?" Cheetor smirks.

Noble returns to beast mode. He looks from the Maximals to Wildrose to Nightscream to Cheetor. "Totally." Noble grins.

The Maximals walk up to Noble and welcome him to the group. However, Silverbolt just eyes the dragon carefully before walking out of the room.

* * *

Cheetor sits by Optimus' side. He studies the calm features of his leader's face and sighs.

"Cheetor, it's time to switch." Wildrose's voice makes him jump. He turns around to her just as the raptor walks into the cave "Get some sleep. I'll watch Optimus now." She sits down beside the gorilla.

"Alright. Thanks..." Cheetor was about to leave when he suddenly, he stops and turns back to her "Hey Wild. Weren't you trying to tell me something about the girls, earlier?"

Wildrose pauses, staring at the ground. ".. It was nothing..."

"Wild..." Cheetor sighs, sounding exhausted. "I'm sorry we never told you about Rhinox. But please, just tell us if something has happened to our comrades.

Wildrose stares in silence. She releases a long sigh before turning to the cat.

"I separated from the sisters because I wanted them to have a better chance at finding there father and stopping him."

Cheetor raises an eyebrow "And just how would running away help them?"

"Because... Clones are kinda...illegal on earth." she coughs.

"_**WHA--?!**_" Before Cheetor can finish, Wildrose reaches forward with both hands and snaps it mouth closed.

"SHH!"She growls with a whisper "Do you want the whole cave to hear?!"

"Why didn't you tell us during the beast wars!?" Cheetor whispers.

"Because then you would have stopped us." She snorts "Look, the sisters were planing to go on the run so that I could stay with them. So at the last minute, I took off so that they could have a better chance to get revenge and I could find a planet were I could be free." Wildrose grumbles.

"But you said that you had been living on earth for three years!"

"Well I didn't mean to crash!" Wildrose shrinks in her seat "And I've... actually been.... _hiding_ on earth."

"Hiding? You mean like how we've been hiding from Megatron?" Cheetor gaps at her.

"Look, it's no big deal! I have holograms and such to help me hide my identity." She turns away, shrugging. "...And... some allies of my own."

"You didn't answer my question." Cheetor steps in front of her. Worry covers his face "Have you been hiding like we're hiding from Megatron? Tiptoeing underground, constantly on the run? In danger of getting _**vaped**_ at any moment?"

Wildrose sighs "... No. I wish i could tell you more but with Caliber out there... i don't want to risk him hearing too much. That could put me and my allies in danger." her voice softens. "All i can tell you is that I'm safe there... for the most part."

Cheetor sighs and shakes his head. "Sorry for the third degree. I just..."

"I know. In this group, first rule of being a leader has always been "Watch out for the kids"."

The two glance at Optimus, soft smiles on their faces."

* * *

"These blue prints are... intriguing" Megatron bellows. He looks over the scans Caliber made for him.

Caliber smiles "Honestly, i couldn't do it without those scans you made of the clone. I guess sticking her in a freezer came in handy!"

"I didn't know how to put the information I discovered to good use. Until now." Megatron laughs "Begin production immediately."

The End

Next Time: Ch 5 Screaming Sparks part one: Megatron finally takes control of Savage Noble and uses him to capture Wildrose. But Megatron's latest plans for the clone isn't just shocking-- it's fatal.


	5. Screaming Spark part 1

I do not own Beast Machines

Wildrose and Reformatted Savage Noble © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

* * *

5 Screaming Sparks Part 1

He was traveling down a tunnel of black light. Voices scream past him and a haunting laughter chills his spark. He tries to fly away but he is sucked down the tunnel, towards Megatron's grinning smile.

* * *

Savage Noble jolts away and bites back a scream. Sweat pours down his muzzle in large drops. His harsh breaths slow as Noble realizes that he is finally awake. He sighs and shakes the sweat away.

Nightscream suddenly flies into the cave where Noble sleeps "Noble? Are you okay?!"

The dragon hides his smirk. Ever since his reformat, Nightscream became aware anytime Noble felt pain. It was comforting to know he had someone watching his back. Noble nods to his brother "Ya, I'm fine. Bad dream."

Nightscream catches the lie instantly "We're heading out again. But if you don't feel so hot..."

"I'll be right there." This time, Noble forces a smile at his brother.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem…"

"I'm _**fine**_." Noble smiles widely and flies out the cave. But Nightscream didn't seem so convinced.

* * *

They split up in groups of two and three this time and took off into different directions to find the sparks. Noble was surprised with he was partnered up with Wildrose and not Nightscream, like he usually was.

Not that he didn't mind her company.

"It's Silverbolt." Wildrose explains, as they explore an area of factories. "There isn't many that Silverbolt can get along with now. Plus, he and Nightscream are both aerials."

"Gee, that makes sense." Noble rolls his eyes as he stomps beside her "Besides to Primal, I'm the only other ariel in the group. And it's obvious Silverbolt _**hates**_ me."

"He doesn't hate you." Wildrose sniffs the air and peeks her head around a corner. "He's just… going through some things. Things that none of us can understand."

"Maybe _**some**_ of us do…" Noble mumbles under his breath. He lifts his head up to his partner-of-the-evening "Any leads?"

"Nothing, just the usual patrols…and that worries me…" Wildrose glares at the city.

* * *

"You're sure this is gonna work?" Thrust glares up at Caliber.

"Of course it will! I invented it, didn't I?!" Caliber shows off an offended look. He holds the large weapon under his arm. It's impossible to see what it is with cloth wrapped around it. "I'm more worried about Meg's plan. I still don't get it."

"Because it is not necessary for you to _**get**_ anything." Megatron's voice booms over the com-link, making both Thrust and Caliber jump. "You are here to follow orders. Leave Noble to _**me**_."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Wildrose and Noble carefully walk through the alley. Noble rubs his face with his paw, looking very tired. His eyes suddenly fog up. Noble blinks hard and shakes his head, but the woozy feeling doesn't disappear.

_Savage Noble…_

Noble winces. His spark starts to pound.

Wildrose turns around, sensing Noble's change in spark pulse. "Noble?" The dragon is shaking and his face twists up in pain. "Noble, what's wrong?" Wildrose puts a hand on Noble's head but she couldn't sense any physical wounds she could heal. Noble shakes her hand away and pulls back, a growl hissing from his mouth.

_Remember what you are, Savage Noble…_

"N-no…" Noble snarls.

_You belong to __**me**__!_

Noble's large form collapses. "Noble!" Wildrose does her best to catch the falling dragon and set him gently on the ground.

* * *

Nightscream and Silverbolt dodge the fire from Obsidian drones. They transform on the rooftop, and begins fighting back.

In mid-scream, Nightscream suddenly stops his attack. He clutches the sides of his head, groaning.

Silverbolt continues to throw exploding feathers as he runs to Nightscream's side. "Nightscream, what is wrong?"

"N-Noble! He's in pain. He needs our help!" Nightscream pleads.

"We have to loose the drones first! Don't worry, Wild will take care of him!" Silverbolt narrows his eyes.

* * *

"C'mon Noble..." Wildrose forcefully opens Noble's eyelid. The fuzor's pupil stares back at her, in a trance. She pulls back her hand and the eyelid drops back down. "What the slag is wrong with you?"

Then a familiar sent catches her nose. Her head snaps up as Caliber, Thrust and several cycle drones come speeding down the street, towards her. Wildrose pulls her sword from subspace and stands in front of Noble, defensively. "Take your best shot, boys!" Wildrose leaps at them, roaring a battle cry.

Noble begins to twitch.

_No! Let me go!_

_Impossible. You are part of me. You serve me._

_NEVER! I'm not a part of you anymore!_

_Are you so sure?_

Noble's eyes snap open. He stands up.

Caliber watches Wildrose with amusement as she slashes through the tiny bike drones easily. He begins to pull back the cloth of the weapon he carries.

Wildrose sees Noble out of the corner of her eye. A smile creeps onto her face "Welcome back! Give me a hand!" She slashes through another drone, her back to Noble. She senses heat building up behind her, which only met that Noble was about to let loose a blast of fire on these drones.

Then she felt the heat get closer to _**her**_.

Wildrose turns around just as the gigantic wave of fire hits her. She screams as the flames burn her body. The pressure throws her into a wall. Thrust and Caliber step back and shield their faces from the heat. Noble continues the blast of fire until Wildrose's scream can no longer be heard. Finally, Noble stops firing. The flames die away and Wildrose's charred form topples to the ground, smoke still rising from her body.

Noble just stands there, staring down in an unemotional trance.

"Nice job, pup." Caliber trudges forward, waving his new invention in the air "My turn!"

Wildrose struggles to open her eyes. Her whole body stings from burns, but already she can feel her skin and clothing begin to heal, like they always do. She groans slightly, right before Caliber's boot rams into her side and kicks Wildrose onto her back. The blow makes her cough and gag for air. Her eyes crack open at the figure looming over her.

Caliber stands beside her aiming a large bazooka over her chest. She blinks her smoke-stung eyes to clear them. The bazooka has a clear container attached to it. As her eyes finally focus, Wildrose realizes that this so-called bazooka actually had claws on the end of the barrel. Like a…

Wildrose's eyes snap open when she realizes what the weapon was. It was a new model but it was obvious to her what it's purpose is. "A… a Spark extractor?" She murmurs hoarsely "You can't be serious!?"

"Take a _**wild**_ guess!" The Hunter laughs. Wildrose tries to move away but as Caliber switches the machine on, she is frozen underneath it. Wildrose gasps for air as she feels a pull from her torso.

This was impossible. She didn't have a spark! She _**couldn't**_!

The tug at her chest becomes a ripping pain.

Wildrose cries in agony as the life is literally ripped from her.

* * *

Optimus snaps his head up. He could have sworn he heard a scream just now. But Cheetor and Blackarachnia had now reaction to it.

"Come on!" Optimus begins to run, pounding the ground with each step.

* * *

Caliber grins as Obsidian and Strika finally show up.

"We managed to distract the other Maximals," Obsidian informs "Did you succeed?"

"What do you think?" Caliber grins triumphantly at them. Holds up the spark container so the generals could see.

Inside is a small, light green spark.

Obsidian and Strika stare with amazement but quickly regain composure. Obsidian coughs awkwardly "Hmm, I see. I apologize for any doubt I had in you, Caliber. Now, we must get it to Megatron!"

"Go ahead." Caliber holds out the container for them to take. He glances back down at Wildrose's body "I got what I came for."

"Negative. You are the only one who understands how that spark extractor works." Strika nods "You must come as well.

Caliber frowns, "Fine. I'll pick up my trophy on the way back." He steps onto his hover-board and takes off with the vehicons.

Thrust lags behind, however. He rolls over to Noble, who is still stuck in a trance. He raise his blasters, chuckling "Payback time." He blasts Noble in the head, knocking the fuzor out.

* * *

Inside his fortress, Megatron yells in pain. "Thrust, you _**fool**_!" He rumbles.

* * *

Silverbolt and Nightscream were the first to make it to the scene. "Noble!" Nightscream yells. He lands beside his half brother while Silverbolt transforms and lands near Wildrose. Nightscream shakes Noble hard by the shoulders "C'mon! Wake up!"

"Uh…" Noble opens his eyes "...What hit me?" He shakes his head and slowly stands up with Nightscream's help.

"What in the Matrix...?" Silverbolt gasps. The two brothers whips there heads to the condor. Silverbolt turns his head around, staring at Noble with hate filled optics "_**What**_ happened here?!"

Noble rubs his head, trying to remember "I'm... not sure." His ears perk up in terror "Why? What's wrong with Wild?!"

"Wildrose isn't _**breathing.**_" Silverbolt snarls.

Nightscream and Noble simultaneously pale. They lower there eyes at Wildrose's body.

Nightscream stutters "W-what? But her healing powers--?!"

"She _**isn't**_ healing. She doesn't even have a _**heart beat**_." Silverbolt stands up and stomps towards Noble, not once breaking eye contact "_**Where**_ did these burns come from, Noble?!"

"What?" Noble whispers. He stares down at Wildrose, trying to understand.

A flash runs through his mind and he understands everything. Noble feels his legs wobble. Noble raises his shaking hand towards the raptor on the ground "No... I- I did this?! Megatron! He-- he _**did **_something to me! And Caliber did something to Wild and---"

Noble's interrupted by Silverbolt slamming him to the ground with a snarl. "I _**KNEW IT**_!! I _**knew**_ you were still working for him!"

Noble swishes his tail and shoves Silverbolt off him. Standing, Noble growls "I'm not! I-- I don't know what happened! Nightscream, I--" He turns to Nightscream but was given no response. Nightscream was just staring at Wildrose's body, shaking. Noble winces and tries to suppress a growl.

Noble open's his wings and glares at he sky. The sky where Megatron is. The one who caused all of this!

He can't suppress the growl anymore. Noble roars viciously and flies into the sky. He doesn't care where he went, he just wants to get as far away as possible.

Nightscream finally snaps back to reality and raises his head "NOBLE, WAIT!" he calls, preparing to fly after him.

Silverbolt grabs Nightscream's arm. "Let him go, Nightscream. He isn't one of us. He probably never was."

Nightscream stares at the ground, unsure what he should do.

"Nightscream! Silverbolt!" Optimus, Blackarachnia and Cheetor run towards them. They stop when Wildrose's body comes into view.

Optimus' face was the first to drop "Wild…"

"What happened here!?" Cheetor yells.

"Wild's _**gone.**_" Silverbolt growls. He ignores their shocked faces and continues. "Noble betrayed us and he--"

Nightscream snaps at the condor "It wasn't his fault! He said Megatron did something to him!"

Silverbolt glares at Nightscream "That thing _**is **_Megatron, remember?!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!!" Optimus roars, silencing the two mechs. He looks carefully at Wildrose's body, mournfully and closes his eyes.

_Help_

Optimus opens his eyes again. He turns to them "It's impossible but…Wildrose _**is**_ alive! I'll explain on the way. Cheetor, carry Wildrose. We need to go!"

"Go where?" Silverbolt asks as Blackarachnia helps place Wildrose on Cheetor's back.

"You and Nightscream go find Noble. Everyone else follow me!" Optimus runs down the street. Cheetor and Blackarachnia follow close behind.

Nightscream jumps up and takes off into the air. He glares back at Silverbolt "You coming?"

Silverbolt sighs and transforms. He follows Nightscream into the sky.

"Hold on Noble" Nightscream whispers

* * *

He kept blindly flying in a random direction until his wings gave out. When he lands on a roof top, his four legs buckle under him. He stares at the metal roof tiles for megacycles. "What have I done?" he whispers.

_Exactly what you were meant to do_

Noble shivers and slams his fist against the metal roof in frustration.

A familiar sound of engines roar above Noble, freezing his mech fluid. He slowly turns around, his eyes wide and scared.

"Exactly what you were _**always**_ meant to do." Megatron's head-base looms over him, staring down like a master stares at a slave.

'_How did he sneak up on me?!_' Sweat drips down Noble's face as he realizes the truth. Noble wasn't flying blindly, like he thought. Megatron_** led**_ him here.

Noble shakes wildly, and prayed this was just another bad dream.

To be continued

Next time: Screaming Sparks part two: Nightscream and Megatron fight for control of Savage Noble's spark. And Optimus is convinced Wildrose is still alive. Now he and the Maximals must race to save her.

* * *

Please review


End file.
